Destiny and One's True Love
by keepdreaming-stayflying
Summary: Burdened with the prophecy and the guilt of Sirius's death, Harry had learned to take lessons from his past mistakes and started to move on with baby steps. When the time comes: His heart filled with hatred for Voldemort and his concern for his best friends, his choice will be a tough one. Along the sides of the recovery and friendship: He found love enough to last an eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N – My original story, "Hands that I'll Never Let Go", was deleted due to the involvement of real life celebrities. I've decided to give it another try, but this time I will be using the materials involved in the Harry Potter book. Yes, this is a Harmony Fanfiction; it's no longer a DREW Fanfiction. **

**Just one more thing before I begin: I had originally written this story in another language. It was a very long while ago though, perhaps years ago. I just thought maybe I should write this in English now with a bit of a twist for a wider range of people to read. I've been so busy with everything that I didn't have time to write during the past years. So, here goes another try. As for people who've read this before in the other language, please don't spoil it. I know that I've posted on some other sites before, but I no longer go on them, if you need anything, message here. **

**It is in no way ****completely**** tied to my other story for there are certain twists in the story. **

**Please excuse my grammar mistakes, I had written this at 2 AM, my brain was not functioning as well as it should be.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

"_Sirius…Sirius…"_

"_You can't do anything about it, Harry…"_

"_Go to him! Go and save him…He's over there…"_

"_It's not use, Harry… He's already gone, Sirius is dead." _

"No…" Harry thrashed around on his bed, his eyes suddenly snapped open. He was panting as if he had just finished a series of intense work out. A warm wet feeling slid down the side of his face and he raised his sweaty hand to wipe it off.

_Sirius is gone, he's dead._ The thought pained him like someone struck a glass shard in his heart, every part of him hurt. _No! Stop thinking about it, Harry. Stop!_ He shook his head hysterically, trying to get rid of the thoughts infecting his mind. Slowly, he pulled himself up and put on the glasses that he had set aside on his night stand. He walked toward the mirror; his eyes roamed over the reflection of the boy with the lightning scar covered by his unruly raven hair. He then locked his gaze with the boy within the mirror; he saw hatred, regret, and worry in the depth of his own emerald eyes.

"It's been two years…" He muttered. _It's been two years since he's been gone. _

Harry sighed heavily, he felt utterly hopeless and lost whenever he thought about his own future. Without Sirius beside him, he realized that no matter what he did, he couldn't feel the motivation or passion to do so. Even back in sixth grade, he was offered a spot by a world-famous Quidditch team in England; it gave him a chance to become the first youngest Quidditch player to play in a professional team, but Harry declined without a second thought. This surprised everyone; they couldn't understand why he rejected such a wonderful opportunity. Of course, Draco Malfoy couldn't pass on the chance to ruin Harry's reputation, so he started spreading rumours of him being egotistical.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, Harry never once paid attention to his childish tactics. Although sometimes Ron and Hermione couldn't help but feel unjust for harry, but whenever Draco humiliates him, he remained stoic and walked away. It was as if it had nothing to do with Harry.

Ron and Hermione finally understood: Harry changed. He wasn't so full of curiosity and his love for adventures; he became calm, too calm. It's like he had lost all of his emotions, always with an expression that showed his lack of care for the rest of the world. They couldn't fully understand what made Harry change to the way he is now, but they both assumed it was because of Sirius's death. In reality, that was only part of the reason.

Harry never told them what happened after the battle in fifth grade, what he had heard from Dumbledore. Harry was still unable to will himself to tell them; maybe it was because he didn't want Ron and Hermione to be like him, to be burdened by a future that seemed so hopeless and void.

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_ At this moment, the prophecy rang clearly at Harry's ears again, he looked at himself in the mirror with melancholy eyes and he reached out to touch the cold surface of the mirror. _My destiny…was it meant to be?_ His heart felt heavy with each passing thought.

The sudden flapping sound of wings pulled him out of his train of thoughts; he turned and saw a small owl perched on his book shelf. _I wonder who wrote the letter._ Harry took the letter off the owl and opened it deliberately, careful not to rip any part of it.

As he opened the letter, he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry had never thought that _**she**_ would've written to him in any single way possible. He had the fleeting thought of throwing the letter to the side and neglects it, but his eyes traveled down subconsciously.

"Dear Harry,

I think you would be quite surprised to receive a letter from me. To be honest, before I had written this letter, I spent a lot of time thinking… I absolutely don't want what happened between us to end. The love I felt for you two years ago wasn't fake. I know, maybe back then I might've done something that hurt you in anyway, but shouldn't have used Cedric against you. Honestly, I only did it because I'm jealous of Hermione Granger. Because she's always been able to gain your trust so easily, and more than often you looked at her more than you ever looked at me. Harry, I know you don't like me saying it like this, but maybe you could understand my actions? I got jealous, I grew envious, and it was all because I felt insecure. Please give us another chance, let us start over again. Even though I already graduated, but I'll stay at Hogwarts and be the librarian, for you, I'm willing to throw away everything, just so I can be in the same place with you again.

All my love,

Cho"

After reading her letters, he discarded the letter to the side and lazily buried his head into the pillow; he looked at the ceiling and wondered. _What did she mean by this? Did she want to tell me that she still likes me?_

Once again, the sound of flapping wings interrupted him as he filtered through all the possibilities of Cho's reasoning. Harry looked to the side and saw three owls this time perched on his book shelf. He stood up and walked toward them to retrieve the letters. He petted the snow white owl on the head and grinned.

"Thanks, Hedwig. Hey, come here, Pigwidgeon. Stop moving!" The mini owl next to Hedwig excitedly wanted to fly up to the ceiling, Harry furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Pigwidgeon quickly before he actually flies all over the room. The third owl perched elegantly on the other side of Hedwig, Harry recognized, he must be here to send the first day notification letter from Hogwarts.

Having taken all three of the letters, Harry walked back to the side of his bed and sat down. He opened Ron's letter first and set Hermione and Hogwarts' letter to the side.

"Hey Harry!

How are you lately? Are the muggles treating you well? I doubt they would dare to do anything to you. To be frank, what's wrong with you, mate? You haven't been to my house at all this year, you staying there all alone, don't you feel tortured? Even I felt bad for you… Alright, we'll drop this. Right… I just remembered, school starts in a week, I think you already received the letter from Hogwarts. We're meeting at August 20th at Diagon Alley's _Flourish & Blotts, _sounds good? After we buy our stuff, you can come live at my house for a few days.

I haven't seen you and Hermione all summer, I miss you guys.

Cheers,

Ron"

Finished reading Ron's letter, Harry smiled. He knew if he hasn't gone to the Burrow, Ron would surely complain about it. He couldn't help it though because of the state he is in right now, he really just wanted to be alone with his own thoughts. Therefore, staying at Dudley's house was the best option because they've been treating him like he's invisible for the longest time. It made Harry happy, everyday other than Aunt Petunia calling him down for dinner; he's been staying at his own room, having the space that he desperately wanted. He just wanted a moment of silence to himself, just wanted a bit of space for him to think.

Straight after Ron's letter, Harry opened Hermione's. Unlike Ron's sloppy writing, Hermione's familiar and exquisite writing greeted him. It was as if he could see Hermione gently smiling before him, Harry's lips unconsciously formed into a tender smile.

"Hey there, Harry!

How are you? What's new with you recently? I've recently just traveled to Italy with my parents. It was a shame that you couldn't join us. Darn it, if you decided not to go to Ron's place, why not come with me? My parents were so excited to meet you. Oh well, I heard Ron said that we are meeting at Diagon Alley, you're not going to say no to this are you? I look forward to see you!

P.S – I know you aren't in the best mod right now, even if you didn't say anything, I know. Harry, don't forget that you'll always have us. No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you.

Hermione"

Harry reread the letter again and chuckled quietly, and then buried his head into the pillow again. He shot a glance at the letters in his hand, at this moment; his heart was full of gratitude and warmth that he had never felt before. He knew that when it came to his best friends, they care more than anyone else in this world about him, if it wasn't for them, he wasn't sure how he would've made it this far. Hermione's tender cares, Ron's unforgettable friendship, all of this were deeply rooted into the bottom of his heart. It was an indescribable feeling.

Suddenly, he shot up. Just remembered that he had one final letter to read, he grabbed the third letter and carefully opened it as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Potter,

This year you shall be enrolled in Hogwarts into your seventh year. Your first day of school will be on September 1st, please be at the King's Cross railway station at Platform 9 ¾ to aboard the Hogwarts express. Attached to this letter is a set of books that you'll need to gather for this semester.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall"

Setting the letter to the side, he noticed something fell out from the envelope. He picked it up and examined it; his mind went blank upon reading the words on the pin. He took out rest of the papers in the envelope and saw a yellow notification form.

"_Mr. Potter,_

_I'm honored to notify you that you've become the next Head Boy of Gryffindor. Please meet with the other heads of the house upon arriving the Hogwarts' express._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall"_

"Head Boy?" Harry stared at the letter and the pin with a stunned expression, it was unbelievable!

"This is amazing." Laughed Harry, this is the first time after the death of Sirius that he had genuinely laughed. The excitement he felt at this moment could not have been expressed because he became the Head Boy just like his father did many years ago!

"Mom, Dad… I did it." Throwing open the curtain and opening the window, he peered at the blue sky and screamed happily.

"I actually did it…" His eyes were red and brimming with tears, a feeling of elation and disappointment crashed down upon him like a wave. _But… you guys aren't here to see it happen._ Harry supported his weight upon the window railing, and once again, he fell into deep sorrow.

All he had to look forward to was the date he had set up with Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley.

Only then, would his aching heart be comforted in the presence of his best friends.

**A/N – That concludes the first chapter, let me know what you guys think. It'll make me extremely happy. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N – Sorry, school work held me up for the past few weeks. I have IB paper to due, quite annoying to be honest but I need it to graduate. Anyways, thank you guys for following & commenting. Getting on with the story then…**

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry's heart warmed at the sight of his best friends.

"Hey, Harry! You came." Hermione gave Harry a sweet smile as she greeted him; he felt his heart skip a beat, not quite understanding how he didn't notice that Hermione, who's always by his side, was slowly becoming even more beautiful than before. Before they could notice, Harry composed himself.

"Hey, Hermione..." He smiled gently at her.

Looking at his smile, Hermione couldn't help but blush. The normally calm and collected Hermione lost control of her emotions for a brief second before coming back to her sense.

'You made us wait for a bit, Harry. Alright, time to go now." Ron jokingly punched Harry's shoulder and turned to lead the group into the bookstore.

As they walked into the bookstore, Harry was bumped by numerous people due to the large amount of people within the store. Suddenly noticing Hermione was gone, he tip toed and strained his neck to see where Hermione was.

"Where is Hermione, Ron? She just disappeared. I swear she was just right next to me."

"You look over there and I will look over here, she's probably lost in the middle of the crowd" Ron said and pushed through the couple in front of him in search of Hermione.

"I see her!" Harry breathed out in relief, but his eyebrows quickly furrowed again at seeing how Hermione was constantly getting pushed back by the crowd exiting the bookstore. He walked over and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Follow me, Hermione. I wouldn't want you to meet any crazy people that are lurking around here." Harry had a twinkle in his eyes as he said this, Hermione blushed with the close proximity between them but her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Who are you talking about? I don' see any—"

"Move!" A voice full of arrogance appeared behind him, the people in the crowd moved to both sides to clear the middle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Potter found himself a girlfriend, and it's a mudblood! Damn, you have such horrible taste in girls." The blond boy before them grinned mockingly at Harry and Hermione.

"You..." She glared daggers at him, and quickly tried to break free from Harry to avoid letting Malfoy have a chance to humiliate Harry again. She was shocked when the hand on her waist had tightened, not letting her have a chance of leaving his side. Hermione looked at him and wondered what was going through his mind.

"Never thought I could meet lunatics around here, I really should recommend the idea of building a mental hospital in Diagon Alley to the Minister; perhaps he will probably even have you listed to be the head of this mental hospital." Harry sneered at Malfoy, the bookstore erupted in laughter. At this moment, everyone in the bookstore was looking between Harry and Draco hoping to see an epic duel carried out.

"Potter! My father will hear about this!" Draco, outraged by his comment, pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry.

"Malfoy, I don't think you're so stupid as to really attack me in front of this many people, are you? Even if we aren't as school, I think my identity as the Head Boy should be enough for you to stop, right?" Harry waved his pin in front of Malfoy's eyes.

"You really think you can stop me with that pin? We aren't in school, you idiot." Draco clearly taken back by the revelation but still kept his posture with a contemptuous expression.

"See… Malfoy, that's where you are wrong." Harry grinned and slowly put his pin away in his pocket. As soon as that happened, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Silencio!" The speed was so fast that no one at the scene was able to react until Draco covered his mouth and ran out the door.

"Good going, Harry! I've been so sick with him lately; you taught him a lesson today." Ron patted Harry's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

"Say… You're really Head Boy? You're so lucky, mate."

Hermione smiled upon Harry's nod of confirmation, her heart swelled upon the sight of his genuine smile that slowly spread across his face.

"I know you are Head Girl too, Hermione. You don't need to be all mysterious about it anymore. "Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in surprised.

"How did you know? I didn't tell anybody yet." The question was left unanswered as Ron gulfed both of them in a congratulatory group hug.

Harry's head was on Ron's left shoulder as Hermione is to his right shoulder; he looked over at Hermione and winked.

"_I figured if you weren't head girl, I wouldn't want to be head boy." _Harry mouthed to Hermione across Ron's shoulders. Hermione had the sunniest smile on her face and she mouthed a thank you back. Hermione's heart was pounding rapidly as their staring contest continued; the intensity behind Harry's eyes surprised her. There were so many things left unsaid, and it felt like it was unraveling as the time went on.

"I'm quite hungry; we should go get something to eat. Any ideas?" Ron patted his belly and both Hermione and Harry laughed at how childish their best friend seemed.

"Anything is good for me." Harry answered while sneaking glances at Hermione. She was still looking at him as if she was trying to find out what he was hiding. Harry felt uncomfortable, he didn't—no, he wasn't ready to tell them anything yet. He couldn't burden them like that.

With a deep intake of breath and a smile, he gently shoved two of his best friends out of the store and into the street. The sun was shining brightly and for the briefest second, he felt free and happy with his best friends by his side.

Hermione, who was looking at Harry this whole time, had tears in her eyes because this was the first time ever since Sirius' death that Harry actually seemed happy.

If only she could find out what was bothering him.

If only.


End file.
